


On My Way (The Homecoming Remix)

by AJsRandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Surprises, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: Merlin contemplates his impending homecoming, especially what he wants to do to his wife, whom he hasn't seen in three years.
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Camelot Remix 2020





	On My Way (The Homecoming Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elveatas (Ricecake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944337) by [Elveatas (Ricecake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake/pseuds/Elveatas). 



> Thank you to the mods for holding this fest again this year- I always enjoy writing for this one!
> 
> Elveatas, I really enjoyed reading over your works and deciding which one to choose. I hope you enjoy this little remix! :)

Merlin urged his horse to go quicker. He was almost home, finally. He’d been dreaming of this moment for weeks as he’d slowly made his way across the ocean then on the island, which seemed entirely too large now.

When he’d scried with Morgana a little over a week ago, he didn’t mention he was on his way. He figured she’d dream of his homecoming anyway, though he hoped he’d surprise her anyway. The chance wasn’t great, however. In several hundred years of marriage, he’d only managed it once or twice.

As he grew closer, he thought once again of the things he was going to do to and with his beloved. It had been a painfully long time (in more ways than one) since they’d been together. And since he was faithful to her always, it meant he couldn’t relieve his stress in the way he most enjoyed. He felt himself swelling against the movement of the horse and winced. Soon, he promised himself, soon.

He rounded a corner and looked up. There it was—the manor they’d inhabited for these past ten years. If she hadn’t felt his approach by now, she soon would. How would she react? With anger? Amusement? Longing? If he knew her well enough (and he did, by now) probably all three.

He slowed the horse as they neared the front doors. The stable master came flying from the stable, to see to the horse. Merlin stopped and was halfway off the horse when the front doors banged open, releasing his wife into the world.

“I don’t believe you!” she yelled, gathering her skirts in her hands to ease her way down the steps. “You deliberately didn’t tell me you were coming home! You fucking prick!”

She wore a stunning dress in that fashion, with a corset, which he knew she hated. Even in her anger, she was a sight for sore eyes.

He finished getting off the horse and turned to her. He laughed as he handed the reins to the stable master then said to his beloved, “I missed you too, Morgana.”

“Shut up,” she replied and pulled him into a long and not very chaste kiss. It conveyed how disgusted she was with him and how much she’d missed him. He tangled the tips of his fingers into her hair then glided them over her face to tell her he understood.

In the background, he could hear their household laughing and two other women chastising Morgana’s filthy language. But he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

“Why didn’t you say you were coming home already?” Morgana demanded when she finally let go of him. “We scried just recently.”

“Honestly, I thought you would have predicted my homecoming in a dream,” he said, shrugging apologetically. “But I suppose I was also hoping to surprise you.” He grinned widely. “I found your brother.”

Morgana gasped. “You didn’t!”

“I did,” Merlin said. “In America. Gwen will probably be there too, which admittedly worries me given the darker color of her skin.”

Morgana closed her eyes briefly, probably giving herself a moment to process the information. Once she opened them, she looked back up at Merlin. “I don’t suppose you’re up for accompanying me to America in a few weeks?” he asked.

She snorted. “Of course I am. But let’s talk about that later.” She grabbed the lapels of his coat, tugging impatiently. “We have some catching up to do.”

Merlin lifted his hat at the two women as Morgana dragged him past them, and gave them a goofy smile. “Ladies,” he said at their stunned expressions.

Their butler took his hat and coat once they were inside while a maid hurried to get the women’s belongings and send them on their way with a muttered apology she didn’t seem to mean.

Then the entire staff dispersed. They knew not to be around when the lord of the house had just returned home.

The door into the master bedroom had barely closed behind them before Merlin pushed Morgana up against it, face first, his fingers going to untie the laces of her corset with practiced swiftness.

“Fuck, Morgana,” he muttered. “I’ve thought about this the entire way home.” He pressed a hungry kiss to her bared shoulder, cherishing being this close to her, at last. “About finally having you again.” He pulled off her corset, dropping it on the floor before pressing his chest against her back so she could feel his hardness against her clothed bum. “About being inside you. Scrying is a very poor substitute for what I want to do to you.”

“If you had informed me you were coming home I could have already been naked and waiting,” she told him. She arched her back to rub herself against his hardness.

“Now where’s the fun in that? I like undressing you,” he said, ridding her of her clothes with a force that caused several of the seams in her dress to rip. He didn’t care.

“I’ll have you know that that dress cost a fortune.” She pushed him back and turned around to level him with a daring look.

“What a shame,” he said, not meaning it. His eyes roved over her naked form as she stepped out of the ruined dress that had pooled around her feet.

“You’ll have to make up for it.”

“Will I?”

“Yeah.” She grabbed his broad shoulders and forced him to his knees. He went willingly. “You will.”

“Well, then.” He chuckled and reached forward to grip her buttocks, which compelled her to spread her legs slightly, just enough for him to lean forward and touch her clit with the tip of his tongue.

She sighed while his tongue lapped at her clit, between her folds, and dipped inside of her in a rhythm only he knew. He felt her fighting not to clamp her thighs around him, while her hands searched for something to hold on to. One settled in his hair and the other found purchase on the doorframe.

“So what do you say,” he said later, after she’d shuddered to a stop, her legs trembling and threatening to give out under her. “Does that make up for the dress?”

“Yes,” she said, breathless, leaning up against the wall behind her to support herself. “It doesn’t make up for your absence though.”

“Guess I’ll have to work on that.” He grinned as he stood back up and wiped his mouth before drawing her into a hot and wanting kiss.

She clawed at his clothes while never breaking the kiss, her hands reached down to undo his trousers and set him free. And then it was so easy for him to hoist her up against the wall, guiding himself inside of her, her thighs wrapping around his waist while her arms went around his shoulders to hold on for dear life as he thrust into her.

Fuck, how he’d missed her.


End file.
